Black Butler-part 3
by PlutoKuro
Summary: I love black butler sooooo much, especially pluto! I just had to sneak him in!
1. Chapter 1

"You know where to go" I looked at my butler with piercing eyes. I had been pronounced dead five days ago because of the loss of my humanity. We sent out certificates to all of my closest companions, but I don't really feel sorry for their loss. But now I'm gone, Lady Elizabeth will marry the man behind me, who's thirty.

"We have arrived, my young lord." Sebastian's voice came from up front of the carriage. He swiftly opened the door and lifted me out. I saw in front of me one of the pathways to the underworld, Hell, The Devils lair. But it looked like the average cliff to me.

"We have no choice, you must enter with me." I stood beside him watched the method. He pulled off his gloves with his teeth revealing the exact same seal that is on my eye and the distinct, black nails of a demon. I saw a glimpse of his demon shadow flailing about behind him and, before I knew what was happening, I was falling.

I was falling through a mass of red gas that was swirling around me. Sebastian was holding me as to make sure I didn't fall too fast.

"This tunnel is the gateway to the underworld. We may find Hannah down there as she wasn't killed by a demon weapon."

We landed in a desolate, red-rocked area that had pools of lava burning in odd places.

"The gatekeeper is a grim reaper. They make sure we have no soul." We walked up to the man sat in the seat, covered in red hair and a Cheshire cat smile.

"How lovely to see you down here, my darling Bassi!"

"Oh, Grell. I didn't think you would be here" Sebastian looked down at me.

"Nor did I think you were taking a trip down here any time soo-Oooooooh, lovely Ciel has been Demonised too, mm? Let me check!" Sebastian didn't tell me the method of the checking, so I cringed when I saw knives hurtling towards me.

One stuck in my shoulder, stomach and leg. But other than doing that, they did nothing. No pain, No blood.

"I killed one this morning! You should have seen the look on his face!" Grell advanced to open the gate so we could proceed.

"See you later Bassi!"

It was quite fortunate that Hannah Annafelloz meddled with our contract, because now that I'm a demon, Sebastian must serve me until he can eat my soul. But, seeing as I have no soul, he'll have quite a job.

As we reach the clearing, I am taken aback at how many Demons are here. Thousands of them, all talking, walking, doing normal, average human things, looking normal.

"Sebastian, I've been wondering. How did you become a Demon?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that question for some time. Demons are normal beings with corrupt souls. I once lived in the era of the Egyptians, where I died. But no reaper came to collect my soul, so it began to corrupt." I understood, but kept walking.

"We are now going to the register office, to register you. Here, we shall reveal your true form." So is that how it works? Demons are civilised killers with tricks up their sleeves. I wondered if they had a from of community, like the reapers.

Demons must like long corridors. We took the one on the first left of the main tunnel, and this seems to be going on forever. But, then right there, on th two hundred and eighty seventh step, I hear a faint voice I feel that I know.

"Master? Master! MAAASSTTEERRRRR" Sebastian didn't turn around, but after so long of being called 'master' 'lord', I did, and Pluto bounded into my arms.


	2. The D-Ray

"P-Pluto?"

"Yes, master!"

Master's face was so confused, I let my guard down for a split second, and a smirk arose upon my face.

"Y-You can talk? Sebastian! Pluto is talking!"

"Of course, sir. We are in the underworld. Hell hounds like Pluto can talk and act like normal humans, ahem, demons here." I suppose I had forgotten to tell him quite a few of the details, like the sleeping arrangements and the fact that demons have no need for food, but I suppose they can wait. Pluto jumped up and off Ciel and launched himself into a glomp towards me. I simply stuck my hand out and he ran straight into the palm. I do regretfully admit affection for the white, imbecile of a mongrel.

We set off down the hall, with Pluto trailing behind, spewing useless information about the two years it had been since we had seen him. Ciel was being pestered by him, and I think it's about time he gets something like that.

We finally reached the end of the hall, were another reaper awaited us. Pluto had to leave at this point, as he is not involved with this affair. The reaper (he introduced himself as Alexander: the next best reaper) showed us into the other hall, and showed Ciel into the smaller room.

"NO! I refuse to go into this room without my butler!" He thrust his black gloved had towards me. When he said this, I wasn't too pleased. The room contains an D-ray, a machine that can prove demons, and their true form. Even though he is a demon himself now, I don't wish for him to come face to face with my form. I don't think it's right.

"My lord. This will be all right. I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't trust it myself. After all, if I put my master in danger, what kind of butler would I be?"

He rolled his eyes

"Fine, but don't keep me in here for long." Alexander flicked the switch, and a whirring sound entered my ears. My first time in this room was almost a million years ago. The Reaper was horrid, made me feel so small. So weak. So powerless. I remember the day I ended his life, the sword puncturing his...

"SEBASTIAN!" The lord's frantic scream came suddenly and jolted me out of my oh-so intricate and deep thoughts. I could see the lord's form on the screen. And it was incredible .So very dark. So very cold. So very heart wrenchingly terrifying.


End file.
